Sens of revenge
by Amako-sama
Summary: "On pourra jamais être un couple normal, hein ?". Une dispute. Encore. Il faut se faire pardonner. Encore. Se venger. Encore. S'aimer. Plus fort. Slash IronFrost.
1. La dispute

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction ! Alors, je posterais la suite quand j'aurais finie R & M, ce qui ne saurais tarder (plus que trois chapitres *snif*). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première !

* * *

- Alors tu le prends comme ça ? Hurla Tony, le visage déformé par la haine.

- A quoi m'étais-je donc attendu ? Stupide mortel, éructa Loki.

- Tsss. Je comprends pourquoi tes parents n'ont pas voulu de toi à ta naissance. Tu es un monstre, persifla Tony.

Loki pâlit et son visage offrit une nouvelle définition au mot "cadavérique". Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne laisser voir que deux fentes d'où perçait un éclat vert glacial. Il leva la main, lentement, et une gangue de magie se referma sur Tony. Le visage distordu par un rictus de rage pure, Loki ferma le poing doucement. Un premier craquement se fit entendre.

Une des côtes de Tony venait de se briser. Soulevé à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, plaqué contre un mur, la magie de Loki était en train de le réduire en miettes. Un autre craquement. Son bras venait de céder. Et soudain, la souffrance.

Elle envahi son corps comme une vague irrépressible, jaillit sur son cerveau et ravagea jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de raison de son esprit. Il sentit ses os se briser un par un, sa chair fondre sous le feu de magie.

Puis les images. Son cerveau fut emplit des images de l'Afghanistan. Le sang. Les hurlements. La chaleur. La chair en putréfaction. Yinsen. Le sable du désert.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche, en écho à celui qui coulait des ses oreilles. Son corps fut agité de soubresauts. Un autre craquement, plus grave, qui résonna plus longtemps dans son esprit. Sa colonne vertébrale. Il perdit connaissance.

Loki continuait de déverser sa rage sur le corps brisé de Tony. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, il n'avait aucunement le droit de le traiter ainsi. Il ne savait rien de lui. Rien.

Ça lui sauta aux yeux. Si. Bien sûr que si il savait. Loki lui avait tout raconté. Alors évidemment qu'il savait. Il avait d'autant plus tort de le traiter ainsi. À moins que ?

Après tout, c'est lui, Loki, qui venait de provoquer cette dispute. C'était Loki qui venait de le traiter de tous les noms.

C'était lui qui, alors qu'il se vengeait d'offense imaginaire, était en train de le tuer. De le... _tuer ?_

Alors Loki vit. Il vit le sang qui s'écoulait maintenant à flot de la bouche ouverte de Tony, il vit ses os brisés traverser sa peau. Il vit sa chair calcinée et ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Il était en train de le tuer. Affolé, il relâcha toute sa magie et le corps de Tony s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, disloquée. Il se précipita à son chevet, mais c'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

Un souffle. Un battement. Il était en vie. La magie s'activa autours de lui comme un baume, refermant ses blessures, ressoudant ses os, reformant sa peau.

Mais le mal était fait. Même avec toute la puissance de sa magie, il ne pouvait pas totalement le soigner. Il serait marqué à vie par la vengeance de Loki. Et bon dieu, il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Loki s'adressa à JARVIS, comme frénétique. Il lui dit d'appeler Banner, ou Potts, n'importe qui tant qu'il sauve Tony. Puis, désemparé, il posa la tête de son amant sur ses genoux.

Dix minutes plus tard, une éternité plus tard, Banner arriva avec Coulson et une demi-douzaine d'infirmier. Loki leva des yeux perdus vers eux. Quand Banner fut assez proche pour le toucher, Loki lui lança un dernier regard empli de remords.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

Aha ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ça déchire, hein ? Ouais, je sais, merci. Comment ? Mes chevilles ? Très bien, merci. Comme celles de Tony, en général, quoi. Bon, j'arrête le blabla.

On se retrouve bientôt,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Adieu Tony

Droits comme des piquets, assis dans le canapé du trente-deuxième étage, les Avengers avaient envie de pleurer. Sous leurs yeux, diffusée par JARVIS sur l'une des baies-vitrées, ils visionnaient une énième fois la vidéo de la dispute entre les deux amants. La magie de Loki avait inconsciemment brouillés certains passages tels que la cause de leur dispute, mais le plus gros restait visible. Et sous leurs yeux embués, Tony se faisait tuer une deuxième fois.

Oh, bien sur, le génie avait été infect avec son amant. Mais il avait manqué le tuer. Même Thor ne parvenait à lui trouver d'excuse. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés d'effroi devant le déploiement de violence et de rage dont Loki avait fait preuve. Ils en étaient venu à bénir l'amour de Loki pour Tony qui l'avait sûrement retenu un minimum et lui avait permit d'appeler des secours. Sinon, jamais ils ne l'auraient retrouvé vivant.

Les dents serrées, Natasha détourna le regard. C'était trop pour elle. L'un de ses meilleurs amis se faisait tuer sous ses yeux et elle devait rester là sans rien faire ? Elle se leva d'un bond du canapé et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

JARVIS coupa la vidéo et les Avengers restèrent pétrifiés, incapables du moindre mouvement tant ils étaient horrifiés. Ils avaient fini par s'habituer à Loki, à lui pardonner ses piques finalement pas si méchantes. À côté de Tony, ce n'était rien.

Ils appréciaient tous Loki plus ou moins mais personne ne le détestait et il rendait le milliardaire heureux. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'une telle chose pourrait se passer. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé.

Ils le savaient pourtant. Tony et Loki étaient tels deux grenades dégoupillées, deux patients atteints d'un cancer, en instance de mort. Tous deux étaient affreusement instables et les Avengers le savaient. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Cela faisait six mois que l'agression avait eut lieu. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de Loki. Black out total. Thor n'arrivait pas à le contacter, Heimdal avait perdu sa trace. Il avait littéralement disparu. Cela ne pouvait avoir que deux significations. Soit il était dans une réalité alternative, ce qui était très mauvais pour lui, mentalement et physiquement, car cela altérerait son corps, rendant même son existence improbable et il perdrait la tangibilité de son corps. Il risquait de disparaître, voué au néant.

Ou alors il était mort. Malgré la haine que les Avengers, à l'exception de Thor, commençaient à développer pour le dieu, ils ne souhaitaient pas cette solution. D'une part parce-que cela signifierais ne pas connaître les raisons de la dispute et donc ne pas pouvoir le punir. D'autre part, ils l'appréciaient tous encore un peu et de toute manière, jamais Tony ne se remettrait d'une telle chose.

Le groupe d'amis sortit de sa torpeur lorsque que Tony pénétra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, tout le monde recommença à s'activer, pour donner un semblant de vie à cette tour. En effet, même si Tony s'était parfaitement remit de toutes ses blessures et malgré qu'il gardât de nombreuses cicatrices blanchâtres tranchant sur sa peau hâlée, il manquait néanmoins quelque-chose.

Depuis six mois, jamais la tour n'avait semblé aussi vide. Tony était rétabli, il marchait, mangeait, restait avec ses amis. Mais _Tony _n'existait plus.

_Tony braillard. Tony cynique. Tony ironique. Tony rieur. Tony dragueur. Tony cinglant. Tony grognant. Tony. Tony génie, Tony ami._

Tony était mort en même temps que vivait la haine de Loki pour lui. Parce-que tout ce qui faisait de lui _Tony _était tout ce qui avait plu à Loki. Et Tony était totalement traumatisé par ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors inconsciemment, il s'était appliqué à détruire méthodiquement, intimement, absolument tout ce qui avait pu plaire à Loki. Et ce qui faisait de Tony, _Tony_, c'était ses mots. Alors c'était simple, non ? Tony avait détruit _Tony._

Tony ne parlait plus. Bruce l'avait examiné alors que Tony se laissait faire, amorphe. Il n'y avait absolument aucune forme de dommage quelconque. La voix de Tony était intacte. C'était son cerveau qui avait un problème.

On en parlait pas à la Tour STARK. Mais tout le monde le savait. Comme un murmure qui parcourrait les couloirs, parsemant le parquet de taches de mensonges et de non-dits. Tony tombait dans la dépressions. Et il devenait fou. Parfois, il faisait du café pour deux et les posaient sur la table basse du salon, comme _avant. _Parfois, il réussissait une expérience et il se retournait, cherchant du regard qu'on l'approuve, qu'on le félicite. Cherchant quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

Et c'était ces instants là les plus durs pour les Avengers. Parce-que lorsque Tony se rendait compte que Loki n'était pas là, que plus jamais ils ne boiraient le café ensemble, que plus jamais il ne le féliciterait pour ses découvertes, alors le monde semblait s'écrouler. Son regard paraissait vide tandis que son corps devenait catatonique. Son sourire s'effaçait et il partait sur la terrasse. Là, il s'asseyait à même le sol et levait les yeux vers le ciel, comme si _quelque-chose _allait apparaître, là, maintenant. Il restait des heures ainsi. Parfois des journées entières.

Mais aucune silhouette hautaine, aucun regard vert n'apparaissait sur la terrasse. Alors finalement, Tony se levait et rentrait dans la Tour. Il adressait un bref sourire hagard à ses amis et partait faire deux tasses de café.

Et la vie qui était mise en pause à chaque crise de Tony reprenait son cours, lentement, calmement. Steve regardait les dessins animés, Natasha mangeait son tiramisu, Bruce lisait son bouquin corné et poussiéreux. Mais Tony ne parlait pas.

Puis ça avait commencé. Les attaques. Parce que le monde extérieur avait fini par se douter de quelque-chose. Pour l'instant, Tony Stark était sur Asgard pour tenter de ramener de nouvelles technologie. La presse y croyait. Les civils aussi. Mais pas les ennemis.

Ils avaient compris que quelque-chose clochait. Alors ils attaquaient sans relâche, aux quatre coins de la planète, veillant à ébranler les fondations de la sécurité mondiale. Et cela marchait. Tony avait toujours été un atout de taille, de part son armure et son intelligence. Mais maintenant, il n'était qu'un corps amorphe devant sa tasse de café. Alors le monde était en train de sombrer.

Les Avengers étaient sur le pied de guerre. Il ne passait pas une semaine sans qu'une attaque ne survienne. Les fous furieux habituels s'étaient ligués entre eux et avaient apporté un atout dans la bataille. Amora les avaient rejoints, apportant sa magie à la robotique et aux gènes mutants. Les Avengers étaient débordés. Lentement, ils perdaient du terrain. Le SHIELD n'avait pas assez d'agents pour se permettre d'en envoyer partout et l'équipe ne pouvait être partout à la fois. Un vent de panique soufflait sur le monde, tandis que Tony s'asseyait sur son canapé devant ses deux tasses de café.

C'était une heure du matin. Les Avengers rentraient d'une énième mission. Éreintés, couverts de sang et de poussière, leurs beaux uniformes déchirés, ils s'affalèrent dans le salon en faisant craquer leurs articulations. Tony leur fit un sourire doux avant d'aller chercher une trousse de secours et de commencer les soins.

Il défit patiemment chaque uniforme, désinfecta les coupures, referma les plus grosses plaies, massa les brûlures. Ses amis avaient cessé de se poser des questions depuis longtemps. Soigner les gens, boire du café et travailler dans son atelier semblaient être les seules choses que Tony parvenait désormais à faire. Alors ils le laissaient faire tout en essayant, comme à chaque fois, de le faire parler. Sans succès.

Tony était en train de frotter doucement avec un coton une énième plaie sur le visage de Natasha quand il apparut.

Il titubait, appuyant à deux mains sur l'immense plaie béante qui ornait son abdomen et d'où le sang s'échappait à gros bouillons. Ses cheveux, plus longs que jamais, étaient poisseux de sang et de poussière. Dans un borborygme, Loki s'effondra sur le tapis, une supplique silencieuse dans le regard.

* * *

Voila donc ce premier chapitre ! Pour ceux qui ont lu le bonus 1 de R&M, merci de vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux.

SINON ! About cette fanfiction. C'est évidemment un IronFrost et évidemment une happy-end. Vous commencez à me connaître, non ? La parution sera identique à celle de R&M, soit un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche, suivant si je suis chez papa ou maman parce-que vous voyez quand je suis chez papa le samedi, je #SBAF# ! Ok. Je me tais... Bref, samedi ou dimanche, quoi.

Alors, il est vrai que "Sens of Revenge" (rebaptisée SofR) est bien moins joyeuse que R&M. Mais vous le savez, ça finira bien. Et merde, j'en ai marre que ce soit toujours Loki qui en prenne plein la gueule donc pour un fois, Tony va souffrir. Nah.

Bref, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, je vous embrasse;

**_Amako._**


	3. Retour à la maison

Les Avengers étaient réputés pour beaucoup de chose. La réflexion n'en faisait pas partie. Alors quand le corps moribond de Loki s'écrasa sur le parquet, ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Dans un hurlement déchirant, Tony lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et s'enfuit en courant. Les autres Avengers se scindèrent en deux groupes. Steve et Natasha partirent après Tony pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Il était tellement instable qu'il était parfaitement capable de se jeter du haut de sa Tour, là, tout de suite.

Les autres s'agenouillèrent près de Loki et Bruce commença les soins. Il stoppa l'hémorragie et banda grossièrement le torse du dieu. Puis il demanda à Thor de le porter jusqu'à sa propre chambre réaménagée en infirmerie depuis que les attaques avaient commencé.

Lorsque Loki fut installé dans le lit de Bruce et branché à toutes sortes de perfusions, le docteur reprit les soins. Tout en essayant de stopper le saignement, il nettoya la plaie et vérifia qu'aucun bout de quoi que ce soit ne s'était glissé dans la blessure. Puis il fit la grimace. Il ne pouvait pas recoudre Loki. Vu tout le sang qu'il perdait, si il faisait ça il risquait de lui provoquer une hémorragie interne.

Il poussa un soupir. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit, hein. Si il ne faisait rien, Loki mourrait. Alors faisons appel à des arguments de poids. Dans tous les sens du terme. Bruce demanda à Thor de s'asseoir sur le torse de son frère, juste au dessus de la blessure. Le poids du dieu stoppa rapidement l'afflux de sang, mais commença également à étouffer Loki. Il allait falloir faire vite.

Le docteur saisit rapidement une aiguille et du fil chirurgical et rapprocha les bords de la plaie d'un premier point. Il fit un nœud puis reprit sa besogne. Il lui fallut douze points pour refermer complètement la plaie. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit signe à Thor de se relever. Loki émit un sifflement rauque en reprenant son souffle. La blessure était fermée. Tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouais, non, tout n'irais pas bien. Leur ami était en dépression, son amant avait manqué le tuer, ce même amant avait le bide ouvert, allongé sur le plancher. Alors tout n'irait pas bien. Bruce se frotta le front avec lassitude. Les ennuis recommençaient.

Plus loin dans la Tour, Tony s'était enfin arrêté. Roulé en boule dans un coin, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, en pleine crise de panique. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses pupilles dilatées, il tremblait de tout son corps et semblait au bord des larmes.

Natasha et Steve finirent par le rattraper. Ce qu'ils virent leur sera le cœur. Ce n'était pas Tony, ça, c'était pas possible. Tony, il rit, il braille, il grogne, il râle. Tony, il pleure pas, il tremble pas. Il a pas peur Tony.

L'espionne mit de côté sa fierté et sa retenue habituelle. Oui, elle avait pour rôle de surveiller cette bande de bras cassés qu'étaient les Avengers, mais elle était leur amie aussi. Alors pour une fois, merde, elle allait jouer à l'amie. Elle s'agenouilla près de Tony et tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule.

Lorsque ses doigts fins entrèrent en contact avec la chemise du génie, celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et se recroquevilla encore plus, mettant sa tête dans ses bras. Steve fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tony comme ça. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Tony se débattit violemment, le griffant, le frappant. Un de ses coups de poing ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière du soldat et un flot de sang s'en échappa.

Lorsque les premières gouttes vermeilles tombèrent sur le visage de Tony, celui-ci stoppa tout mouvement. Il pâlit dangereusement avant d'essayer tant bien que mal d'essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait de la coupure. Natasha lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il saisit précipitamment avant de tamponner doucement la blessure, jusqu'à ce que le sang arrête de couler.

Steve eut un sourire doux. Il savait très bien qu'il finirait blessé. Et c'était la seule chose qui pourrait calmer Tony. Alors un peu de sang était un moindre mal.

Effectivement, l'ingénieur était totalement absorbé par la blessure et semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence de Loki ou sa précédente crise d'angoisse. Ne comptait plus que le sang qui s'écoulait de la coupure et la possible douleur de son ami. Rien d'autre.

Quand enfin la blessure cessa de saigner, Tony eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ce même sourire qu'il avait avant lorsqu'il réussissait une création et que Loki le félicitait d'un baiser sur la tempe. Steve et Natasha échangèrent un regard triste. Ils avaient perdu _Tony. _Et l'upgrade qu'on leur avait donné à la place faisait plus figure de régression qu'autre chose.

Finalement, tous trois se relevèrent. D'un regard connivent, Steve et Natasha encadrèrent Tony tandis qu'ils repartaient pour le salon. Quand ils y parvinrent, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Un bref concertation plus tard, ils partaient pour la chambre de Bruce. Tony les suivaient, silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, comme inconscient de ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans la chambre du docteur.

Natasha frappa deux coups secs sur le battant de bois puis ouvrit la porte. La chambre était éclairée d'un lumière tamisée qui faisait ressortir la longue plaie boursouflée qui venait d'être refermée. Bruce était en train d'en essuyer le sang tandis que Clint et Thor le regardait faire, le visage fermé.

Oui, Loki avait tenté de tuer leur ami, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Jamais le dieu ne serait revenu à la Tour dans des circonstances normales, même blessé. Il serait resté dans son coin à panser ses plaies puis serait revenu, le sourire au lèvre, une expression _où-est-le-putain-de-problème_ sur le visage.

Steve et Natasha vinrent se placer aux côtés de Clint et restèrent à observer le long corps pâle, pensifs. Tony, lui, se dirigea lentement vers le lit. Ses yeux vides ne se posaient nul part, allant et venant entre la main de Bruce et la plaie.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit puis il saisit la main du dieu, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui. Bruce lança un regard perplexe à Steve qui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule alarmé. Oui, c'était inquiétant que Tony semble avoir oublier les sévisses subis, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Le sortir de la chambre ?

Finalement, les Avengers prirent chacun un siège et restèrent au chevet du dieu. Tout d'abord parce-qu'ils devaient surveiller Tony. Mais aussi parce-qu'ils craignaient le réveil de Loki. Ça allait être épique ce truc là.

La nuit passa rapidement et le soleil ne tarda pas à poindre, illuminant les visages cireux des occupants de la pièce. Loki n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Un mince halo vert l'entourait en permanence, restaurant les tissus endommagé et il ne subsistait désormais de la blessure qui avait faillie l'emporter qu'une longue ligne pâle.

Bruce eut un sourire amer. Loki avait beau subir tous les dommages du monde, il guérissait toujours et retrouvait rapidement sa peau d'albâtre. Tony, lui, était marqué à vie. Une balafre traversait son nez, partant de son sourcil gauche jusqu'à sa narine droite. Son bras gauche ne fonctionnait plus correctement tandis qu'une grande partie de son torse était brûlée. Et encore, il ne comptait pas la multitude de cicatrices plus petites qui recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps, ultimes outrages infligés par Loki au génie. Lui ne guérirait jamais.

Personne n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit, plongés dans leurs pensées, vigilants néanmoins à ce qui se passait autours d'eux. Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait continué à fixer le mur en tenant la main de Loki, le regard terne et le visage blafard.

Ce fut finalement JARVIS qui les sortis de leur torpeur. Il leur signala qu'ils avaient un rapport à envoyer au SHIELD et que, vraiment, ils devraient se magner le fion parce-que les chiens de Fury tentaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure de craquer ses circuits et que ça lui tapait sur les nerfs, merde. Mais en beaucoup plus poli.

Tony eut un sourire bref avant d'agiter la main en une série de petits mouvements brefs. Le nouveau code instauré pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec JARVIS. L'I.A. acquiesça verbalement à l'ordre de son créateur puis Steve et Clint partirent dicter le rapport à JARVIS dans le salon. Les autres restèrent au chevet de Loki.

L'intervention de l'I.A. semblait avoir secoué Tony. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Thor, Natasha et Bruce le regardèrent partir, dubitatifs. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de tasses de café et de cookies _MadeInProgrammationArtificielleDuFour_©que ses amis engloutirent avec un entrain variant suivant les personnes -non, le grand blond à gauche n'est pas visé par cette phrase- avant de retourner à leur garde bienveillante -n'est-ce pas?- du blessé.

Dix heures arrivèrent. Personne n'avait bougé. Steve et Clint les avaient rejoints après avoir fait leur rapport. Et depuis, ils attendaient. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais ils attendaient. Peut-être le réveil de Loki, ou alors une réaction de Tony. Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Vers dix heures et demi, le dieu tressaillit. Deux minutes plus tard, il poussa un gémissement. Dix heures trente-cinq et il envoyait un coup de genoux dans le visage de Tony qui tomba au sol. Il se mit à trembler violemment et partit se réfugier dans un coin de la piège où il se roula en boule, le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

Loki s'était relevé brusquement sur le lit, les yeux perdus s'agitant furieusement, comme cherchant un point de repère qu'ils ne trouvaient pas. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur les Avengers qui le fixaient, peu amènes. Natasha s'était précipitée vers Tony qui ne la laissait pas s'approcher, la respiration sifflante et les pupilles dilatées.

Le dieu finit par prendre conscience de là où il se trouvait. Et son visage était potentiellement hilarant, si on oubliait les circonstances amenant à une telle expression. Il avait haussé les sourcils si haut qu'ils se rejoignaient en une ligne mince sur son front. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement embués de larmes tandis que son visage offrait une nouvelle définition à l'expression « pâleur cadavérique ». Son regard finit par se poser sur Tony qui se balançait d'avant en arrière dans son coin, près d'une Natasha qui n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

Le dieu sauta littéralement au bas de son lit et voulut s'approcher de Tony. Interdits, les Avengers le laissèrent faire. Lorsqu'il fut à une vingtaine de centimètres de l'ingénieur, il tendit une main tremblante vers son visage crispé. Tony eut un gémissement apeuré et se recroquevilla encore plus dans son coin, mettant la plus grande distance possible entre lui et le dieu.

Loki arbora alors une expression si blessée que les Avengers eurent de la peine pour lui. Ses mâchoires crispées ainsi que le désespoir présent dans ses yeux pâles montraient bien l'étendue de la tempête d'émotions qui l'habitaient.

Puis Loki vit les cicatrices. Ces longues lignes rosées, ces plaques de chair blanchâtres et la marque boursouflée qui tordait le visage de Tony. Un sanglot agita son corps. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles tandis qu'il courbait l'échine devant Tony et murmurait pardon sur pardon.

L'ingénieur avait cessé de se balancer. Il tremblait toujours autant et ses yeux portaient toujours cet ignoble voile d'horreur pure mais il semblait avoir reprit possession de ses moyens. Il avança une main où les cicatrices mangeaient sa peau basanée et frôla la joue trempée de larmes de Loki. À peine l'eut-il touché qu'il recula sa main, comme brûlé. Loki avait sursauté à son contact et levé des yeux pleins d'espoirs et de regret vers le visage apeuré de l'ingénieur.

Tony avait penché la tête et fixait le dieu avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité. Il se recula précipitamment, se releva maladroitement et sortit de la chambre avec un dernier regard terrorisé pour Loki.

Le dieu était à mi-chemin entre l'expression d'un criminel repentant et celle du dépressif à sa quatrième tentative de suicide. Bruce s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever avant de le rallonger sur le lit. Loki resta amorphe, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond tandis que les larmes dévalaient encore ses joues. Thor n'y tint plus. Il se jeta sur Loki et l'enserra dans une étreinte puissante.

Loki sursauta violemment avant de refermer timidement ses bras autours du grand corps de son frère. Thor s'était affreusement inquiété de ne pas revoir Loki et sa venue dans cet état moribond l'avait fait se sentir au bord de la nausée. Il détestait que son frère souffre et Loki avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert. Et par dessus tout, il était heureux qu'il soit de retour. Peut-être que c'était naïf mais il aimait à croire que le retour de Loki pourrait aider Tony à aller mieux. Parce-qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami ainsi.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Loki. Et soulagé que tu sois en bonne santé, dit Thor.

- Merci Thor. Je suis affreusement désolé, je...

- Nous en discuterons plus tard, le coupa Natasha. Tony a besoin de nous.

- Allons-y, approuva Steve.

Tous les Avengers ainsi que Loki soutenu par son frère se dirigèrent vers le salon. Tony était assis sur le canapé devant des dessins animés qu'il avait toujours adoré. Il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant puis adressa un sourire doux aux Avengers et un regard apeuré à Loki qui tressaillit. Bon dieu ce que ça faisait mal. La vague de remords qui le submergea le fit vaciller. Thor saisit son bras avec force avant de le conduire vers la table.

Un à un, les Avengers se mirent à table également et prirent une tasse de café. Tony les rejoignit bientôt, s'asseyant à sa place habituelle soit en bout de table. C'était ainsi qu'il était le plus proche de la porte menant à son atelier. Et comme il avait tendance à avoir des idées à n'importe quelle heure, les Avengers le laissait de bonne grâce faire ce qui lui plaisait. Loki regarda cela avec un regard surpris. Tony s'asseyait toujours près de lui, _avant. _Cette pensée lui tira une grimace. _Avant, _oui.

- Bien, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Steve. Faut-il prévenir Fury ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Fury a la rancune tenace. Il est capable de faire exécuter Loki sans préavis, répondit Bruce.

- Parlons-en, justement. Aurais-t-il tort de croire que Loki a voulu tuer Tony et qu'il a faillit réussir ? dit Clint.

- La question n'est pas là, Clint, et tu le sais très bien. Outre le fait que Loki a effectivement commit une erreur, Tony l'a cherché, répliqua Natasha. Tu as vue la vidéo comme moi.

- Je dois vous arrêter, dit Loki. Tony n'y est pour rien, je suis le seul responsable.

- Ah, tu vois ! Reprit Clint.

- Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas, Tony ? Ne leur as-tu donc rien dis sur les raisons de notre dispute ? S'enquit le dieu.

À ces mots, tout le monde cessa de réfléchir ou d'invectiver et fixèrent leurs yeux sur Tony, en attente d'une réaction. Le génie leva de grands yeux sombres vers celui qui fut -et est peut-être encore- son amant. Puis il eut un pauvre sourire désabusé avant de se lever doucement et de quitter la pièce, la tête basse.

Loki était resté interloqué. Jamais, sous un aucun prétexte, Tony n'avait eu la tête basse. Jamais il n'avait refusé de répondre à l'une de ses phrase. Jamais une telle expression de désespoir n'était apparue sur son visage basané désormais couvert de cicatrices.

Il lança un regard vide où se disputait les remords et l'incompréhension vers les Avengers. Ce fut Thor qui se dévoua.

- Tony ne parle plus. Il est muet, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

* * *

Enfin ce chapitre deux ! Dans les temps, _of course. _Pour qui me prenez vous ?

Alors, j'ai une grande chose à vous annoncer. Ceci est une fanfiction participative. C'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fin de chapitre, je vous propose un petit sondage sur un évènement de la suite de la fanfiction. J'attends d'avoir cinq-six votes et je commence à écrire le nouveau chapitre en fonction de votre choix !

Donc, sondage de la semaine !

**Avec qui Steve doit-il finir ?**

**a) Bruce **

**b) Maria Hill**

**c) Thor (pourquoi pas ?)**

**d) Phil Coulson (ouais, on le ressuscitera, merde)**

Votez a, b, c ou d par SMS au 3945 ou appelez le 3615 et dites : "Allo Amako !" _34centimeslaminutepluscoûtdedouzeSMShorsforfaitett arifsdel'opérateur_

Sinon, je suis en pleine période d'examens, c'est le stress total. Ouaip, puis je retourne voir IronMan 3 au cinéma demain avec mon copain. La vie l'est pas belle, quand même ?

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	4. Mécanisme de défense

Loki pâlit affreusement en entendant ces mots. Et la suite n'arrangea pas son teint, ni son expression.

- Les cicatrices qu'il porte ne se résorberont jamais et il a partiellement perdu l'usage de son bras gauche. Il ne supporte plus les contacts prolongés ni les marques d'affections trop personnelles.

- Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, siffla Clint. Tu arrives encore à dormir ?

Loki se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et un sanglot douloureux secoua son corps. Il s'enfuit en courant en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tony sans adresser un regard aux Avengers. Steve lança un coup d'œil réprobateur à Clint. Ils ne devaient pas avoir ce genre de discussion. Ça ne ferait sûrement pas avancer les choses et ce dont avait besoin Tony, justement, c'était que les choses avancent.

Dans son atelier, Tony était blottit dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, les bras croisés au dessus et la tête posé entre ces derniers. Il réfléchissait. Ou du moins, son cerveau faisait ce qui se rapprochait le plus de réfléchir. Parce que le cerveau de Tony, il ne va plus bien. Tony, il ne pense plus comme nous.

L'ingénieur essayait de rassembler tous les éléments en sa possession. Alors tout d'abord, la source du problème. Sa dispute avec Loki. Loki. Qui est-il ? Loki, dieu, Asgard, glace, rouge, adopté, frère, chaos, amour. D'accord. Loki, ok. Pourquoi la dispute ? Oh. Il se rappelait. Ou pas ? Pourquoi la dispute ? Il avait... demandé, non, proposé quelque-chose à Loki. Quoi ? Il ne savait plus.

Juste, Loki s'était esclaffé, il s'était senti... comment déjà ? Il ne savait plus. Ok, analyse. Mal dans la poitrine tout d'abord. Réacteur ARK ? Non. Passons. Essoufflement, paupières humides, flou dans la tête. Effort physique ? Non plus, ne correspondait pas. État de panique. Pourquoi panique... Amour ? Quoi, amour. Amour... il aimait Loki, non ? Bon, conclusion. Il avait demandé quelque-chose en rapport avec l'amour et Loki et cela avait dégénéré en dispute. Jusque là, ça allait. Mais ensuite ?

Les cris. La douleur dans la poitrine, plus forte. Les yeux, plus humides. Donc, pire. Insultes. D'accord, c'était des insultes. Et ensuite... la douleur. La douleur partout, tout le temps, en même temps. Puis le noir. Ajoutons deux plus deux, voulez-vous ? D'abord proposition, puis rire, puis mal dans la poitrine, puis dispute, puis cris, puis insultes, puis douleur, puis noir. Le bordel total. Le... chaos. Ah. Encore des trucs de dieux. Et ça, il ne gérait pas. Donc Loki s'était énervé et l'avait blessé. Physiquement et mentalement. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était là, gémissant dans son coin, terrorisé au moindre frôlement. CQFD.

Il entendit soudain un ronronnement puis un petit grincement avant de sentir du mental glacé frôler sa joue. Il sursaute violemment mais ne recula pas. Il avait reconnu la sensation. Ou plutôt, ne l'avait pas reconnue comme ce qui lui faisait peur. Les contacts humains. Si ce n'était pas humain... Il leva les yeux et rencontra le petit objectif qui ornait le bout de la « tête » de Dummy. Il eut un sourire doux. Ses robots ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

- Tout vas bien monsieur ? Demanda JARVIS.

Tony acquiesça doucement en souriant avec apaisement. Il avait JARVIS et ses grands frères, alors tout irait pour le mieux. Il se releva avec lenteur et s'approcha d'un de ses établis. Il saisit un tournevis, le fit bouger entre ses doigts puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était chez lui, là, maintenant, et tout allait pour le mieux. Juste, il ne devait pas penser à ce qui se déroulait peut-être là-haut. Il chercherait la raison de sa dispute avec Loki un autre jour. Là, il était dans son atelier et il avait des tas de choses à faire.

Il venait à peine d'allumer son fer à souder qu'un chuintement se fit entendre. Tony sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit. Il se figea. Devant lui se tenait Loki, en larme, qui le fixait de ses yeux pâles où dégoulinaient le remord. Tony recula lentement, s'éloignant imperceptiblement de Loki qui lui avait commencé a avancer. Mais il ne put reculer longtemps. Bientôt, il se retrouva adossé à l'un de ses établis et Loki avançait toujours.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que Loki tendait la main vers sa joue couturée de cicatrices. Lorsque la peau pâle du dieu frôla sa joue, Tony poussa un gémissement de terreur qui se changea bientôt en sanglots silencieux tant il était effrayé.

Loki ne comprit pas l'avertissement implicite et toute sa main vint prendre en coupe la joue de Tony, caressant doucement sa peau. Les sanglots de Tony devinrent petits cris de peur et on entendit un gigantesque fracas métallique. Loki se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, maintenu à la gorge par une armure puissante qui l'empêchait de respirer. Tony se laissa glisser au sol en pleurant, rentrant la tête dans les genoux. Une autre armure vint s'accroupir et le prit dans ses bras. Décidément, JARVIS était de plus en plus perfectionné.

Loki devenait lentement violet à mesure que l'armure resserrait la pression, ne recevant pas d'ordre de Tony pour s'arrêter. Le dieu commença à paniquer. La magie sortit de son corps comme un réflexe et repoussa l'armure. Loki s'effondra au sol, se massant la gorge et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Tony finit par reprendre ses esprits et arrêta l'armure que JARVIS venait de renvoyer après Loki. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de celle qui le réconfortait et envoya un merci murmuré à JARVIS. L'ingénieur s'avança avec précaution vers Loki qui toussait encore douloureusement. Il s'accroupit près du dieu et l'observa curieusement.

Il n'avait pas ce souvenir là de Loki. Loki c'était fureur, c'était douleur, c'était sang. C'était celui qui avait faillit le tuer. Non. Loki, c'était aussi douceur, non ? C'était amour, c'était aide, c'était soutient. Peut-être. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader, à s'en convaincre. Loki, ça ne correspondait pas à ça. Pas dans ses souvenirs.

Le dieu finit par lever des yeux humides de larmes de douleur dues à son étouffement vers Tony. Il y avait de la douleur dans ces yeux. Et du remord. Tellement de remord que Tony détourna le regard un seconde. Avant de revenir se ficher dans les yeux verts de Loki.

Soudain, Tony sentit un tiraillement dans sa peau, comme si il manquait quelque-chose. Et avant même qu'il n'ai pu réfléchir à son acte, il se jeta dans les bras de Loki et le serra avec force, pleurant contre son épaule. Loki s'était figé à son contact, attendant une vague de panique de la part de l'ingénieur qui ne venait finalement, il referma ses bras autour du corps tremblotant et le berça doucement, chuchotant les paroles d'une vieille comptine asgardienne, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Puis Tony se recula vivement mais ne s'éloigna pas trop. Ses yeux étaient affolés et son corps tremblait violemment tandis que sa respiration saccadée trahissait son affolement. Loki eut une illumination. La terreur de Tony était totalement inconsciente, c'était comme un réflexe. Mais l'ingénieur en lui-même ne craignait pas Loki, le connaissant suffisamment. C'était juste son corps qui avait développé un mécanisme de défense. Loki sourit. Un mécanisme de défense.

Cela allait être très long à vaincre, mais c'était possible. Tout n'était pas perdu. Un jour il pourrait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras sans qu'il ne fuit en courant.

* * *

Argh, je suis en retard pour poster, je sais. Honte à moi. Mais il est un peu plus joyeux, non *sourire innocent* ?

Bwef, sinon j'ai commencée une fic en partenariat avec la génialissime ettoile, le prologue est posté et le chapitre arrive mercredi ! Allez voir dans mes favoris, elle s'appelle "Asgardian memory". C'est évidemment un IronFrost.

_**Bon, sondage de la semaine !**_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, quelles sont les deux choses que vous voulez :_

a) PDV Loki et discussion avec Clint

b) PDV Loki et discussion avec Thor

c) PDV Tony et scène (oui, parce qu'il parle plus le loulou) avec Steve

d) PDV Tony et scène avec Natasha

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour ce chapitre !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	5. Я так устал, Tony

Je l'aime. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Tony, litanie incessante, abrutissante, qui engloutissait ses pensées pour ne plus laisser que l'image de Loki, ses grands yeux verts emplis de remords posés sur lui. Et il l'aime, au bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime !

Il ne comprenait pas. Cet homme le terrorisait et le laissait paralysé de peur, une douleur sourde grondant sous sa peau. Mais pourtant, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et ça le tuait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, pas sentir sa peau sans avoir envie de partir loin, le plus loin possible.

Son cerveau n'allait pas bien, il le savait. Il se rappelait de la manière dont il arrivait à réfléchir avant, de la manière dont ses pensées se construisaient. Ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'arrivait plus à penser de la même manière, il pensait juste... différemment.

Avant, son monde était fait de couleurs, ses souvenirs d'images et de sons qui s'associaient pour lui permettre de réfléchir. Maintenant, tout n'était plus qu'une immense étendue immaculée sur laquelle dansaient des mots et des nombres. Quand il voulait se rappeler de quelque-chose, une série de mots suivis d'équations apparaissaient dans sa tête. Si on lui demandait ce qu'il avait sentit à ce moment là, il pouvait répondre arôme E312. Si on lui demandait la couleur de cheveux de Natasha, il répondrait A91101. Si on lui demandait celle des yeux de Loki, il dirait PG36.

C'était comme ça qu'il pensait maintenant. Et ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il avait détruit _Tony_, celui qui pensait comme un humain. Le nouveau Tony était un synonyme de JARVIS, une pâle copie de Dummy, une machine dans un corps humain. Son esprit n'était plus que logique et ça le désolait. Parce que ce qu'il était devenu, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait être. Et ça le tuait.

Tony soupira et se redressa sur son lit. Il ne devait pas penser plus sinon sa prochaine action serait de se jeter du haut de la Tour. Et ça, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Les équations dans son cerveau lui disaient que ça serait vraiment, vraiment très mauvais pour l'avenir de la planète. Parce que personne ne serait là pour empêcher le Conseil d'administration de reprendre la fabrication d'armes. Rhodey ne s'y opposerait pas et il ne voulait pas imposer cette responsabilité à Pepper.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se mit debout. Après son face-à-face avec Loki dans l'atelier, il avait fui et était parti se coucher. Il avait dormit comme une masse d'un sommeil sans rêve, peuplé de nombres dansant. Il était six heures et demi. Une heure correcte. Alors il se prépara, se passant de l'eau sur le visage et enfilant un tee-shirt sur un vieux baggy avant de passer une main sur ses cicatrices. Il tenta, comme chaque matin, de lever le bras, mais ne parvint qu'à le faire trembloter. Il eut un sourire triste. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Il prit le chemin du salon en repensant à sa pseudo-discussion avec Loki. Enfin. En repensant, c'était vite dit. Le souvenir qu'il en avait se résumait à peu de choses. PG36, ébène, réacteur, armure, protocole 1-6 B2, réaction des nerfs au contact d'un épiderme étranger.

Tony n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur du moindre contact. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et les douleurs qui subsistaient encore de l'attaque ne le laissant jamais tranquille, il n'oubliait jamais le traumatisme. Comme ayant suivit ses pensées, une vague de douleur brûlante se propagea dans son corps en partant de ses côtes gauches. Brisées trois fois chacune. Et que Loki n'avait pas prit la peine de soigner avant de s'enfuire. Elles s'étaient ressoudées seules et dans une position qui ne correspondait pas à leur emplacement habituel, l'handicapant en permanence.

Il arriva finalement dans la pièce en tentant d'oublier la brûlure cuisante qui lui striait le côté. Il adressa un vague sourire à Natasha et Steve, déjà réveillés, avant de s'asseoir à table en grimaçant légèrement. Ses deux amis le remarquèrent mais ne firent aucun commentaire. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que Tony aurait pu leur répondre ? Il ne parlait plus.

Steve servit une tasse de café à son ami qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Le super-soldat posa une assiette de pan-cakes nappés sirop d'érable devant lui et là, le sourire de Tony se mua en une expression de respect religieux. Steve venait de gagner une place à vie de le cœur de Tony Stark, là.

L'ingénieur s'attaqua immédiatement à leur dégustation, une expression de béatitude jouissive sur le visage. Steve eut une rire léger avant d'annoncer qu'il partait prendre sa douche. Natasha acquiesça vaguement alors que Tony ne fit pas un geste, tout entier à sa dégustation. L'espionne se servit deux pan-cakes qu'elle tartina de confiture de groseille avant de s'asseoir en face de Tony.

Tous deux mangèrent en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient ceux qui dormaient le plus mal de toute l'équipe. Alors lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ils en profitait pour se reposer, se blottissant dans la chaleur de l'autre et dans réconfort qu'il apportait. Les cauchemars se tenaient loin dans ces moments là.

Quand ils eurent fini leurs assiettes, ils les déposèrent dans l'évier en se disant ce que tout bon super-héros se disait : on s'en occupera plus tard. C'est comme sauver la planète. En option.

Les deux amis s'affalèrent sur le canapé, Natasha le dos collé contre le dossier, roulée en boule, et Tony allongé en face d'elle, son bras valide enserrant le corps fin de la rousse. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis Natasha ouvrit la bouche. C'était toujours comme ça. Ils s'allongeaient puis elle commençait à parler et lui l'écoutait. Aussi simple que ça.

« Tu vois Tony, ils sont revenus cette nuit. Partout, tout autour, et puis le rouge aussi. Beaucoup de rouge, partout. Ça dégoulinait, puis ça perlait et ça pleurait aussi, tu sais ? Я так устал, Tony. »

Elle parlait en russe, aussi, parfois, parce qu'elle ne trouvaient pas les mots, ou qu'elle ne voulait pas les trouver. Et lui, il l'embrassait sur le front quand la langue aux sonorités chantantes retentissait dans la bouche de son amie, parce que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Et puis Clint aussi, parce que tu sais pourquoi, et il était là, partout et nulle part, et j'ai eu tellement peur ! Plus jamais Tony, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais tu me fais peur comme ça. Ты мой лучший друг, Tony. »

Et elle parlait, encore et encore, et lui il la serrait encore plus fort, parce que vraiment, si elle se mettait à pleurer, alors lui aussi, et là tous les deux se jetteraient du haut de la Tour. Et ce serait pas bon, hein ?

Et puis tous les deux, ils s'endormaient, et alors c'était souvent Bruce ou Steve qui les retrouvaient. Alors ils mettaient une couverture sur les deux corps enlacés, un baiser sur leur front et ils quittaient la pièce en souriant doucement, heureux du sommeil paisible de leurs amis.

Plus tard, Tony et Natasha se réveillèrent, la couverture pendant lamentablement vers le sol. Ils se sourirent doucement, remerciant à demi-mot l'autre pour avoir chassé les cauchemars quelques heures. Ils se relevèrent lentement, étirant leurs muscles noués par la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils avaient dormis. Puis Natasha se leva et partit se faire une énième tasse de café tandis que Tony allait dans la salle de sport attenante à son atelier. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait on ne peut plus mal qu'il allait laisser dépérir cet outil de travail fragile qu'est le corps.

Il frappa de longues minutes dans le pantin de cuir, enchaîna abdominaux sur pompes, tractions sur étirement avant d'enfiler des gants de boxe et de frapper dans un des sacs de sables que Steve lui avait prêté. Il se défoula ainsi une bonne heure puis partit prendre une longue douche brûlante qui acheva de le mettre en forme pour cette journée. Il retourna dans son atelier et enfila son armure. Il avait besoin de voler un peu. Pour tout oublier. Tout mettre en pause.

Il s'éleva lentement dans le ciel clair de New-York, les yeux rivés sur les nuages et la tête pleine de pensées malsaines qui le rongeaient petit à petit. Soudain, il sentit une pression étrange à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec Loki qui lévitait près de lui. Il eut un inévitable mouvement de recul qui fit afficher une mine douloureuse au dieu.

Tony finit par se rapprocher légèrement de Loki, restant tout de même à près d'un mètre de distance. Le dieu lui lança un regard où se disputaient le remord et l'inquiétude. Tony se donna une baffe mentale. Évidemment qu'il était inquiet. Il avait beau avoir du mal à accepter que lui et Loki aient un jour pu avoir une relation, il n'était pas stupide. Tony avait assez de souvenirs pour comprendre que Loki s'inquiétait pour lui.

Mais l'ingénieur n'était absolument pas prêt à recevoir ce genre d'attention. Alors il détourna la tête et s'envola à pleine vitesse, laissant Loki seul au dessus de la Tour, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux pleins de larmes.

* * *

Argh, j'ai galéré sa maman pour l'écrire celui-là ! Je suis restée bloquée au passage avec Natasha, parce que je savais pas quoi écrire. D'ailleurs, vous avez pas géré les gars, hein. Autant de votes pour la a) que pour la d). Je faisait comment, hein ? Alors j'ai choisi toute seule, nah !

**_Bref, sondage de la semaine :_**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous voulez :**

a) de l'amûûûrrr (je ne promets pas de l'IronFrost, ce sera de l'amour mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui !)

b) de la souffrance (tsatsam !)

c) des combats (the return of the méchants)

d) de l'amitié toute mignonne (avec des coeurs et des lapins pelucheux bleu ciel *rêve de gamine qui se réalise*)

Je veux des reviews TwT Fin, vos avis surtout en fait x)

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	6. Mensonge

Loki était roulé en boule sur son lit. Son lit. Ce n'était même pas son vrai lit, juste une chambre d'ami. Comme si il allait un jour pouvoir dormir à nouveau avec Tony. Il n'était pas stupide. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant.Même si il réussissait à vaincre la défense de Tony, l'ingénieur ne lui referait jamais confiance de nouveau. Et il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois que Tony avait un geste de recul. Ce qui arrivait tout le temps en fait.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison, dormir près de lui avec la lumière du réacteur telle une luciole bleutée. Un sanglot rauque secoua son corps. Comme il s'en voulait ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça bon dieu ! Il n'avait jamais craqué ainsi. Même lorsqu'il avait sut pour ses origines, même lorsque Thanos l'avait torturé, même lorsqu'il avait perdus ses enfants et ses femmes, les uns après les autres. Il était toujours resté stoïque. Et c'était avec la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux qu'il craquait et manquait de le tuer.

Ce n'était même pas de la faute de Tony. C'était lui qui avait fait des choux blancs avec la proposition de Tony et qui avait provoquée la dispute. Les mots de Tony n'étaient dus qu'à la colère et à son sentiment de trahison. Il avait blessé l'ingénieur. Et lorsque Tony était blessé, il répondait par la blessure et blessait les gens en retour.

Loki le savait très bien. Et pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de craquer et de manquer tuer son amant. Heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté avant.

Il eut un rire cynique. Comme si cela excusait quoi que se soit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement tué que son geste était excusable. Il avait merdé. Vraiment merdé. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réparer ça.

Les semaines passaient. Rien ne changeait. Tony était toujours aussi distant et terrifié, Loki toujours aussi renfermé et malheureux. Les Avengers en avaient marre. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour que la situation change.

Ce fut finalement Fury, contre toute attente, qui dégoupilla la grenade. Oh, bien involontairement, il va de soi. Et il s'en mordit les doigts.

Les Avengers, accompagnés de Tony et Loki, étaient réunis au SHIELD pour une énième réunion de crise. Oui, les méchants leur faisait la vie dure et oui, c'était du grand n'importe-quoi. Il fallait répliquer. L'air de rien, Bruce proposa que Loki participe aux combats. Ainsi, les vilains les laisseraient tranquille. Un dieu, ce n'est pas rien à affronter. Tout le monde accepta, y compris le concerné (heureusement d'ailleurs).

La réunion s'était rapidement finie, sur une dernière tentative de Fury de faire parler Tony, sans succès évidemment. Les Avengers quittèrent donc le centre d'intervention en passant par les longs couloirs grisâtres, si caractéristiques du SHIELD. Puis c'est là que ça avait dérapé. Tony était en tête, il ne faisait pas tellement attention à là où il marchait. Habituellement, lorsque tout allait bien, c'était toujours Tony qui menait le groupe pour quitter le SHIELD. Alors tout le monde le suivait en discutant calmement, sans se rendre compte que le milliardaire s'était trompé de chemin.

Tout le monde commença à se poser des questions lorsque la lumière se fit plus faible et que des échos de voix vinrent résonner à leurs oreilles. Steve fronça les sourcils. Tony fit bientôt la même chose, suivit de tous les Avengers. Seul Loki sembla de ne pas comprendre. Puis le visage de Tony se crispa en une grimace de rage pure et il se mit à courir à travers le couloir, suivit de près par les Avengers. Ils avaient tous entendu la même chose.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle qui paraissait être une salle d'entraînement. Devant eux, des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se battaient, s'entraînaient à la précision, au tir, aux arts martiaux. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes qu'ils connaissaient bien. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un agent de terrain mourrait, son visage était affiché dans la salle de réunion, pour que personne ne l'oublie. Et devant eux se tenaient toutes les personnes que le SHIELD avait fait passer pour mortes. Phil Coulson au premier rang.

Lorsque le bruit que firent les Avengers en entrant dans la salle parvint aux oreilles des agents, ils se tournèrent tous comme un seul homme dans leur direction. Des centaines de visages pâlirent au même moment. Ok. Leur directeur allait morfler. Avec une démarche de fin du monde, Tony s'avança vers Coulson et le prit dans ses bras, sans que rien dans sa démarche ne laisse transparaître le trouble qui l'agitait. Finalement, un à un, les Avengers le suivirent et étreignirent tour-à-tour Coulson.

Lui arborait une mine étrange, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et le bonheur de les revoir. D'un geste péremptoire, Steve lui fit signe de les suivre. Coulson ne s'y opposa pas. Cela devait arriver, il l'avait dit au directeur. Qui ne l'avait pas écouté comme d'habitude. La petite équipe remonta dans les locaux « officiels » du SHIELD et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion où ils savaient retrouver Fury.

Sur leur chemin, tout le monde les fixa en silence, reconnaissant Coulson parmi eux. Et vu leur tête, les Avengers n'étaient pas les seuls que l'on avait laissé dans l'ignorance. Steve poussa violemment la porte de la salle de réunion qui claqua contre le mur, faisant se retourner Fury. Dont le visage tressaillit lorsqu'il croisa le regard désolé de son meilleur agent de terrain.

- Fury, c'est quoi _ça ?_

- Écoutez Rogers, j'allais vous le dire.

- Mais bien sûr ! En même temps que les centaines d'autres qui sont en bas, c'est ça ?

- C'est quelque-chose qui vous dépasse.

- Je ne crois pas non, intervint Bruce. Vous avez joué, et vous avez perdu Fury. Je me désengage de toute action menée par le SHIELD.

- C'est une démission Banner ? Vous renoncer à protéger la population ?

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. À mon échelle, je n'agirai plus au nom du SHIELD. Si la population a besoin de Hulk, j'interviendrai. Pour le reste, pardonnez l'expression, mais démerdez-vous.

Bruce fit deux pas en arrière et se posta près d'un mur en croisant les bras. C'était finement joué. Oh oui, très fine stratégie. Bruce était inattaquable. Il continuait à protéger mais avait arrêté de servir. Ainsi, on ne pourrait pas l'accuser de non-assistance à personne en danger et il n'était plus obligé d'obéir au SHIELD. Steve lui fit un sourire en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. En temps que leader des Avengers, une telle action lui était impossible. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'adhérer pleinement aux propos de son ami. De même pour Clint et Natasha. Employés par le SHIELD, ils ne pouvaient déroger à leur contrat. Mais ils n'approuvaient absolument pas les actes de Fury.

Thor et Tony n'avaient pas ce problème. Thor ne s'était engagé auprès de personne en assurant protéger la Terre et agissait donc à titre personnel. Quand à Tony, en temps qu'institution privée œuvrant en temps qu'organisme indépendant, il n'avait aucune obligation envers le SHIELD. Et en temps que consultant, il n'avait pas non plus signé de contrat le liant au SHIELD. Les deux hommes allèrent se placer près de Bruce. Ils le soutenaient. Pour Loki, la question ne se posait même pas. Avec Thor et Tony du même côté, sa place était évidente.

Fury afficha une mine sombre. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Coulson hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il le lui avait dit. Fury fronça les sourcils. Même son meilleur agent s'y mettait. Les Avengers quittèrent finalement les locaux du SHIELD et se dirigèrent vers la Tour STARK, menés par des voitures mandatées sur ordre de Coulson. La tête des chauffeurs avait été assez jouissive. Ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas au courant non plus.

L'équipe arriva finalement à la Tour et tout le monde monta à l'étage où ils avaient établis leur quartier. D'un signe, Tony fit comprendre à JARVIS de préparer une chambre pour Coulson qui le remercia avant de lui dire qu'il avait ses propres appartements au SHIELD. Tony ne répondit pas. Coulson insista mais devant la mine sombre de Tony, préféra se tourner vers les autres Avengers.

Steve le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer. Et vraiment, Steve devait le féliciter pour son self-contrôle. Parce que se retrouver face à son meurtrier, appartements proche d'eux tous, n'était pas quelque-chose que tout le monde pouvait appréhender comme Coulson l'avait fait.

Restés dans le salon, les autres eurent un sourire en pensant aux révélations qui attendaient Coulson. Tout le monde s'affala sur un canapé pendant que la magie de Loki leur amenait à tous un rafraîchissement. Tony fit un signe en direction du plafond. JARVIS prit la parole.

- Monsieur me fait savoir de vous dire, je cite, qu'il pense que ça va finir au lit.

- Tony ! Il vient de « ressusciter » bon dieu ! S'écria Bruce.

- Monsieur vous réponds que le Capitaine Rogers est resté soixante-dix ans dans la glace et que cela ne l'a pas empêcher de réprimer une armée d'extra-terrestre. Et je ne traduis pas les insultes docteur Banner.

- Merci JARVIS, j'apprécie.

- T'abuses Tony, rit Clint. Je paris qu'ils en ont pour au moins six mois avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit.

- Pari tenu Barton, dit Natasha. Dans trois semaines, ils se sautent dessus.

- Vous êtes sérieusement en train de parier sur le dos de vos amis là ? Demanda Bruce.

- Je tiens aussi, dit Thor. Deux mois avant qu'il y ait tension sexuelle.

- Thor ! S'écria Loki.

- Quoi, Loki ? J'ai toujours adoré parier.

- Si c'est comme ça, moi aussi. Une semaine à tenir pour moi, dit Loki.

- Monsieur vous fait savoir qu'il leur donne deux jours, ajouta JARVIS qui compilaient les paris dans ses fichiers.

Tour le monde éclata de rire. Pendant quelques instants, ils se crurent tous de retour à l'époque où Loki était le compagnon un peu sournois de Tony, qui n'en manquait pas une pour faire des blagues à tout le monde. Puis la réalité les rattrapa. Loki avait manqué tuer Tony et leur ami était désormais muet et handicapé.

Clint se tourna vers Loki. Il y avait toujours des choses à éclaircir. Le dieu comprit instantanément son idée et plongea ses yeux dans le regard clair de Clint. La discussion allait être très désagréable. Tony aussi avait sentit qu'il allait se passer quelque-chose de vraiment affreux. Alors il fit ce que son cerveau malade lui dictait de faire. Un truc stupide.

Il fixa Loki, cherchant une idée pour ne pas avoir a écouter la discussion qui venait. La lumière se fit. Ses cheveux. Il avait les cheveux bien trop long. D'ailleurs, il était étrange qu'ils aient autant poussé en quelques mois. Autrefois aux épaules, ils dégringolaient maintenant jusque dans le creux de ses reins.

Tony se leva et quitta la pièce sous les yeux perplexes de ses amis. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Steve et Coulson, une serviette de bain et une paire de ciseaux dans les mains. Tony saisit une chaise et s'assit derrière Loki. Il plaça la serviette autours de ses épaules et saisit la première mèche qu'il coupa d'un geste ferme.

Loki se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais il était vrai qu'il en avait ras-le-bol de cette tignasse. Clint prit le mouvement de Tony comme un signal de départ.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il commença l'interrogatoire.

* * *

J'ai cru mourir tellement il était dur à écrire ce chapitre. Je vous annonce avec tristesse qu'il reste désormais trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction. Et oui ! Elle est plus courte que R&M, je vous l'accorde, mais écrire ce style d'histoire n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Trop de souffrance, trop de doutes et d'angoisses. Pas assez d'humour à mon goût. Voila pourquoi elle sera plus courte. La prochaine sera d'autant plus joyeuse, ne vous inquiétez pas. Oui, parce qu'évidemment qu'il y en aura une prochaine.

_**Bon, sondage de la semaine :**_

Il est un peu particulier parce qu'il consiste à deviner la suite de la fanfiction. Tous ceux qui trouveront la bonne réponse gagnerons un O.S. sur le couple et le fandom de leur choix ! Une seule réponse par participant, bien évidemment. Et normalement, si vous avez été attentifs tout du long, vous devriez trouver facilement.

a) Loki a été dans une dimension parallèle où le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière. Il s'est fait attaquer par Thanos. Les Avengers devront à nouveau faire face à ses troupes. Un allié de dernière minute entrera dans la bataille. Les Avengers perdront le combat et devront fuir.

b) Loki a été dans une dimension parallèle où le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière. Il s'est fait attaquer par Amora. Les Avengers devront aller à Asgard affronter les alliés de l'Enchanteresse. Quelqu'un finira pas trahir les Avengers pour rejoindre les méchants. Les Avengers gagnerons le combat mais Loki mourra.

c) Loki a été à Asgard et il est mort. En Helheim, le temps s'écoule plus vite et sa fille finit par le ressusciter. Les Avengers devront affronter les troupes de Thanos. Quelqu'un finira pas trahir les Avengers pour rejoindre les méchants. Les Avengers gagnerons le combat mais Loki mourra.

d) Loki a été à Asgard et il est mort. En Helheim, le temps s'écoule plus vite et sa fille finit par le ressusciter. Les Avengers devront aller à Asgard affronter les alliés d'Amora. Un allié de dernière minute entrera dans la bataille. Les Avengers perdront le combat et devront fuir.

C'est dur, hein 8D ? Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je vous l'assure.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	7. Explications et guerre

L'esprit de Tony décrocha à l'épisode « dimension parallèle » avec l'option magie. À partir de ce moment-là, il se contenta de couper les cheveux de Loki sans rien chercher à savoir de plus. Parce que là, ça commençait lentement à dépasser le stade de sciences et ça basculait douloureusement dans la version Harry Potter. Alors il préféra laisser tomber.

Loki leur expliqua que lorsqu'il avait quitté la Tour, il avait voulu se rendre sur Asgard. Seulement, sans le Bifrost et sans énergie noire, il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait atterrit dans un simulacre de Helheim, un monde en putréfaction en dehors du temps. Il s'y était perdu. Il avait erré pendant plus de deux ans, sans savoir que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière là où il se trouvait.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il se battait contre un scorpion qui faisait deux fois la taille d'un cheval, un escadron chitauri était apparu et l'avait sauvé. Puis Thanos était venu et lui avait proposé un marché. Il le sortait de là et en échange Loki lui obéissait.

Le dieu avait été tenté d'accepter, parce qu'il commençait à devenir fou et qu'il voulait savoir, aussi paradoxale que ce soit, comment allait Tony. Puis il avait ouvert les yeux. Comme si Thanos allait bien gentiment le sauver alors qu'il avait raté son invasion, qu'un vaisseau-mère chitauri avait été détruit et que le Tesseract était reparti sur Asgard.

Alors il avait fuit. Ou du moins, tenté de fuir. Il avait essayé de se téléporter, mais il avait échoué et s'était retrouvé quelques centaines de mètres plus loin de son endroit de départ, sous le visage goguenard de Thanos qui avait envoyés les chitauris à sa poursuite. Il avait dû courir, longtemps, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde car les chitauris se relayaient à sa poursuite sans lui laisser de répits.

Il avait courut deux jours sans s'arrêter. Puis, épuisé par la course, affamé, assoiffé, il s'était arrêté. Les chitauris l'avaient rattrapé et ils s'étaient battus. Loki put tenir quelques minutes avant que la première blessure ne trouve son flanc. Puis il avait sentit une formidable vague de magie émaner de chaque être vivant de cette terre pourrie et desséchée. Il s'était servit de ce regain de pouvoir pour se téléporter au premier lieu auquel il avait pensé : la Tour STARK.

Les Avengers l'avaient écouté avec attention, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge dans sa voix. Mais jusqu'à Thor qui le connaissait par cœur, personne n'avait sentit qu'il mentait. Il était douloureusement sincère.

- Bon, ça c'est éclairci. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as essayé de tuer Tony, dit Clint.

Celui-ci se figea, une main dans les cheveux de Loki et l'autre tenant les ciseaux entrouverts. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors que sa respiration se faisait erratique. Immédiatement, Loki se retourna, jetant la serviette qui couvrait ses épaules à terre et enleva les ciseaux des mains de Tony. Puis il le prit par la main et l'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Il inspira longuement, attendant que Tony en face de même.

Il avait toujours fait ainsi pour calmer les cauchemars du milliardaire. Oui mais voilà. Maintenant, le cauchemar de Tony, c'était lui. Alors la proximité entre eux ne fit qu'aggraver la panique de Tony qui se changea presque en hystérie. Ce fut à Natasha de se lever. Elle poussa doucement Loki et serra Tony dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots en russe à l'oreille. Le génie ferma les yeux et enfouie sa tête dans le cou de la rousse.

Loki ferma les yeux, une expression de douleur abominable sur le visage. Tous lui lancèrent un regard peiné. Il restait avant tout leur ami. Et il souffrait. Loki finit par se rasseoir et posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, les regardant fixement. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers les Avengers attablés.

- Tony m'a demandé en mariage.

L'annonce jeta un froid sur la pièce. L'expression de Clint passa de la peine à la colère aussi vite que c'était possible. Non. Ce n'était même plus de la colère. C'était de la rage.

- Tu as tenté d'assassiner Tony _parce qu'il t'avait demandé en mariage ?_

- Non, non ! C'est... plus compliqué que ça. Disons que j'ai été marié plusieurs fois et que ça n'a jamais été de bonnes expériences. Donc j'ai été réticent et je n'ai pas voulu expliquer à Tony pourquoi je refusais. J'avais honte, vous comprenez ? Tony était blessé et il a voulut quitter notre chambre. Je l'ai retenu en lui disant que si il tenait tant à se marier, autant qu'il épouse Pepper. Et on a commencé à se disputer. Puis Tony a dit... une chose blessante et je n'ai plus rien contrôlé.

Dans les bras de Natasha, Tony pleurait en lourds sanglots silencieux qui secouaient son corps. Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras, lui murmurant une comptine douce pour qu'il se calme.

Les Avengers étaient effarés. Une demande en mariage pouvait tourner à la tentative de meurtre ? Ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver qu'à Tony et Loki. Et c'était d'autant plus triste. Ils ne savaient même pas comment réagir. C'était le scénario le plus aberrant qu'ils aient pu imaginer. Non. Ils n'auraient même pas pu imaginer ça.

Ils sursautèrent tous violemment en entendant JARVIS leur dire qu'ils avaient un appel du SHIELD. Ils furent tenté de le rejeter au vu des derniers événements et du rejet d'autorité de Bruce, Tony et Loki, mais Fury avait utilisé le protocole d'urgence, comme le prouvait les lumières rouges qui s'étaient allumées dans la pièce.

Steve hocha la tête et JARVIS leur transmit l'appel.

- Avengers, nous avons un énorme problème.

- Énorme comment ?

- Allez dehors et levez les yeux au ciel.

Curieux, les Avengers obéirent et sortirent sur la terrasse de Tony. Ils pâlirent tous en même temps. Au dessus de Manhattan, des portails grouillants et noirâtres, comme pleins d'un magma putride, bouillonnaient dans le ciel. Et de ces portails s'échappaient des nuées de chitauris, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Comme si l'armée avait attendu ce moment, ils se mirent à tirer. Et soudain tout ne fut plus que ruines et chaos sanglant. La bataille recommençait.

Puis une voix rauque retentit dans le ciel, comme venant de partout en même temps. Un rire gras l'accompagna, faisaient frissonner les Avengers et trembler Loki.

- Humains, je suis Thanos le Titan. Et vous allez tous périr, un par un, jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce que je veux. Amenez-moi le Tesseract et Tony Stark, et je vous laisserai en paix.

Sans plus attendre et sous les ordres aboyés par Fury, les Avengers enfilèrent leurs uniformes. Tony avait cessé de se poser des questions. C'était lui qu'on voulait ? En échange de la vie de ses concitoyens ? Et bien il allait falloir venir le chercher. Parce qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas dans Manhattan, et encore moins aux États-Unis.

Il enfila l'armure, sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis qui se demandaient comment il allait s'en sortir, lui qui paraissait soudain si fragile. Le casque de l'armure se referma en un claquement métallique et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bleu.

La guerre avait commencé.

* * *

Mouhahaha 8D Vous vous êtes TOUS plantés au sondage xD Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez trouver en plus. Eh les gars, franchement, fallait faire marcher le ciboulot ! Tout d'abord, je vous répète sans arrêt que je hais les sad-ends. La mort de Loki, c'est quoi d'après vous ? Ensuite, Amora était déjà la méchante de mon autre histoire. Alors, ça y est, vous voyez quelle est la bonne solution ? Bon, plus que deux chapitres !

Allez, sondage de la semaine ! Comme la semaine dernière, ceux qui répondront correctement auront un O.S. sur le fandom et le couple de leur choix !

**Qui sera l'allié de dernière minute ?**

**a) **Odin et les troupes d'Asgard

**b) **Byleist et les troupes de Jotunheim

**c) **Les X-Men

**d) **Une armée d'humains qui ont le virus Extremis

Voila ! Bonne chance à toutes (ouais, où vous vous planquez les mecs ?)

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	8. Les renforts arrivent

La guerre avait commencé. Les missiles pleuvaient, tuant alliés comme ennemis, qui répliquaient avec d'impitoyables lasers. Les Avengers se battaient corps et âme, aidés de Loki qui s'épuisait de plus en plus. Quand à Tony... ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Il avait commencé à avoir le tournis dix minutes après avoir enfilé l'armure. Mais il n'avait rien dit, évidemment. De toute façon, Tony ne parlait pas. Et là, alors que la bataille faisait rage depuis presque une heure, il se mettait à saigner du nez et des oreilles, alors que son bras gauche ne répondait plus du tout. Son corps était en train de lâcher.

Inconscients du malaise qui agitait leur ami, les Avengers le lancèrent à la rencontre d'un escadron ennemi. Retenant son souffle, Tony acquiesça d'un signe de tête que transmit JARVIS. L'armure mit les gaz et partit à la rencontre de l'escadron, son occupant au bord de la mort.

Le choc fut terrifiant. Tony se prit de plein fouet le premier véhicule, essuya les tirs du second avant de pouvoir enfin riposter d'une rafale de missiles qui désintégrèrent la moitié des vaisseaux. Ses lasers découpèrent les derniers, mais le mal était fait. Étourdit, Tony ne contrôla plus l'armure et il s'écrasa au sol, après une chute de près de deux cent mètres. La carcasse de métal s'incrusta dans le sol. Tony ne bougeait plus.

Plus loin, les Avengers tentaient de contacter l'ingénieur, sans succès. La panique gagna l'équipe, reliée par une oreillette. Ils avaient perdu le contact et même JARVIS ne répondait plus. Loki voulut se téléporter près de Tony mais se rappela en rageant qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait son amant.

Impuissants, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Tony allait devoir se débrouiller seul, quoi qu'il lui arrive. En serrant les dents, Steve donna une nouvelle série d'ordres brefs, envoyant les Avengers et Loki par groupes de deux, afin de marquer un périmètre et tenter de contenir l'invasion. Sans succès.

Les troupes toujours plus nombreuses de Thanos envahissaient New-York, ne se limitant pas à Manhattan. Les civils mourraient par centaines, les bâtiments s'effondraient comme des châteaux de cartes et tous super-héros qu'ils étaient, les Avengers n'étaient même pas dix. Ils voulaient bien sauver le monde, mais il y avait des limites. Et le SHIELD tardait à envoyer du renfort.

À peine une centaine d'agents avait été déployée et ils tombaient comme des mouches. Bientôt, les Avengers se retrouvèrent seuls à se battre, des cadavres en tenues de cuir noir jonchant le sol autours d'eux. Coulson avait été rapatrié, gravement blessé par une roquette détournée.

Soudain, aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues, les troupes de Thanos quittèrent le champs de bataille sous les yeux ébahis de toute la population, Avengers et agents compris. Puis la voix de Thanos s'éleva à nouveau :

- Vous voyez de quoi mes _éclaireurs_ sont capables. Je vous laisses vingt minutes pour m'apporter Tony Stark et le Tesseract. Ensuite, j'enverrais mes troupes.

Les Avengers pâlirent dangereusement. Ce n'était que _les éclaireurs ?_ Mais c'était quoi les troupes alors ? De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient rien donner à Thanos. Premièrement parce que Tony était leur ami (et surtout qu'il était introuvable) et parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où était le Tesseract. Bon, ils avaient une petite idée, mais rien de certain. Alors Thanos pouvait se brosser.

Il leur restait vingt minutes pour sécuriser toute la ville et l'évacuer. Impossible, donc. Mais ils pouvaient toujours faire le maximum. Au pas de course, ils se dispersèrent tandis que le SHIELD, enfin réactif, rassemblait la population dans Central Park.

Loki les téléportaient au fur et à mesure hors de la ville, par paquets de cinq cent, tandis que les Avengers et les agents les regroupaient et vidaient les bâtiments détruits. En vingt minutes, presque un quart des new-yorkais avait quitté la ville.

Et la bataille repris, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait cessé. Le visage dur, l'équipe se jeta dans la bataille avec toutes les forces qu'il leur restait.

Posté en haut d'un building, Clint visa la tête du conducteur d'un vaisseau avant de sentir une douleur infâme se répandre dans son dos. Il eut le temps de pousser un cri d'avertissement et de voir le sourire sardonique de son agresseur avant de s'évanouir. Tous les Avengers se figèrent en entendant le cri de Clint et Loki se téléporta immédiatement jusqu'à l'archer, avant de le rapatrier vers l'hôpital du SHIELD.

En grimaçant, les Avengers reprirent la bataille, amputés d'un membre. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils ne pourrait pas tenir plus d'une journée. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, et vite. Le SHIELD envoya une nouvelle vague d'agents qui fut balayée en quelques minutes, rapidement remplacé par d'autres centaines. Mais c'était inéluctable. Ils perdaient la guerre. Et Tony était toujours introuvable.

Loki était au bord de la panique. À la limite, New-York, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Mais Tony aimait cette ville et elle était en train de tomber en ruine. Et Tony... Son Tony, qu'il avait faillit assassiner. Qui était muet. Estropié. Couturé de cicatrices. Et surtout, surtout, qui ne répondait plus. Peut-être même était-il mort...

Loki se refusait d'y penser. Tony _ne pouvait pas mourir._ Il avait survécu à un dieu, une petite guerre n'était rien ! … n'est-ce pas ?

Là où Tony s'était écrasé luisait maintenant une lueur chatoyante, englobant son armure et faisant briller le métal. Tony ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis, sans un bruit, sans que rien ne change dans l'équilibre de l'univers, Tony cessa de respirer. Au même moment, Loki s'étouffa. Et soudain, Tony ne fut plus là. En lieu et place de son corps moribond ne restait plus qu'un cratère. Et la douleur dans le cœur de Loki.

Le dieu vacilla, assommé par un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme une chape de plomb qui se serrait écrasée sur ses épaules. Steve, qui se tenait près de lui, l'attrapa par le coude et le soutint une seconde, le temps pour le dieu de se redresser et de reprendre ses esprits. Inconscient de ce qui se passait, Loki repartit dans la bataille.

Les heures s'égrenèrent, sanglantes, lourdes de poussière et d'angoisse. Puis on entendit un bruit de déchirure, grinçant et strident, qui retentit dans le ciel new-yorkais. Loki et Thor se figèrent. Ils connaissaient ce bruit,oh oui. C'était le bruit d'un Bifrost que l'on activait par la force. C'était le bruit de la guerre entre les mondes.

Une lumière arc-en-ciel nimba la ville, éblouissant les combattants et figeant les combats dans d'improbables situations. Un pont arc-en-ciel sembla sortir de l'immensité et venir se jeter sur le sommet de la Tour STARK. Comme apparut de nulle part, une silhouette vacillante surgit en haut de cet étrange pont.

Tony. Tony putain de Stark marchait sur le Bifrost. Loki ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu encore ? Puis ils vinrent.

Par rangs de vingt, tout d'or vêtus, la tête haute et la démarche fière. Marchant vers une mort certaine. À leur tête, le plus sage et le plus puissant d'eux tous. Celui a qui on devait un respect éternel.

Tony s'arrêta, le temps pour celui qui le suivait de se poster près de lui. Thor et Loki écarquillèrent les yeux. Tony marchait côte à côte avec quelqu'un d'une si grande importance que l'absurdité même empêchait d'être là en ce moment.

Et pourtant si. Les troupes de Jotunheim avec Byleist à leur tête marchaient vers eux. Les renforts étaient arrivés.

* * *

Bwahahahaha 8D Vous vous y attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Et bah moi non plus xD En fait, je me suis rendu compte grâce à Nat' qu'il y avait un bug dans mon scénario, donc ça m'a prit une semaine de plus pour écrire ce screugneuplouf de chapitre. Vous imaginez même pas toutes les prises de tête que ça a entraîné et les heures que j'ai passé à peser le pour et le contre.

J'ai finit par trouver une alternative correcte qui est (en plus !) cohérente avec la fin de l'histoire (que je devrais publier dans la fin de soirée).

**Bon, sondage un peu particulier puisque je vais publier ce soir. En fait, c'est plus une énigme. Le premier qui répondra juste se verra offrir un trailer pour son histoire (si il est écrivain) ou n'importe quoi d'autre (si il est juste lecteur).**

* Mon premier est un petit esprit magique

* Mon second est le meuble de repos

* Mon troisième est la première syllabe d'un poison mortel

* Mon quatrième est la tienne

* Mon dernier est la fin d'attention

* Mon tout est une récompense

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	9. Nouveau départ

Le temps sembla se figer alors que les fières troupes de Jotunheim avançaient sur le Bifrost, écrasantes de puissance. Les géants des glaces portaient bien leur nom. Hauts de presque cinq mètres pour les plus grands, avec un carrure digne de Steve ou de Thor si ils avaient été aussi grands, leurs armures dorés retentissants au rythme de leurs pas, ils avaient fière allure.

Implacablement, les yeux sanglants de trente-mille guerriers jotuns se fixèrent sur les troupes de Thanos. Byleist hurla un ordre bref et l'armée se mit en mouvement. Puis tout ne fut plus que sang et cadavres.

Les jotuns étaient redoutables. Ils avaient une maîtrise implacable du corps à corps, ils maniaient chacun deux épées de leurs bras puissants et tuaient méthodiquement. Lentement, les troupes de Thanos furent forcées de reculer puis de battre en retraite. Les Avengers contemplèrent cette victoire impromptue avec des yeux ébahis. Puis Steve se reprit et rassembla les Avengers dans une rue évacuée. Tony fut le dernier à arriver, suivi de Byleist qui essuyait le sang perlant de ses lames.

- Tony, j'aimerais bien que tu nous expliques, commença Steve.

- Je vais m'en charger, votre ami ne parle pas je crois, répondit Byleist.

Steve s'empourpra devant son manque de discernement. Avec cette action inattendu, Tony lui avait rappelé _Tony_ et son goût des surprises.

- Je vous en prie.

- Il y a trois jours, votre ami est arrivé à Jotunheim par un Bifrost frauduleux, dans un état lamentable. Il ne respirait déjà plus. Nos guérisseurs l'ont immédiatement prit en charge. Nous le connaissions -après tout, qui ne connais pas la Mort Chitauri?- donc il nous fut aisé de lui faire confiance.

- Trois jours ? Mais Tony a à peine disparu quelques heures !

- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière entre nos mondes. Lorsque Anthony fut en état de répondre à nos questions, nous avons compris qu'il en était incapable. Heureusement, nous possédons de talentueux mages qui ont put lire dans ses pensées pour nous faire parvenir ses réponses. Il nous a conté la guerre qui se déroule sur Midgard. Nous avons donc décidé d'y prendre part.

- Juste... comme ça ? Mais, je croyais que vous ne voudriez pas aider Loki après ce qu'il a fait, dit Thor.

- Détrompez-vous Seigneur, nous ne l'avons pas fait pour Loki. Anthony est considéré comme un héros chez nous, et nous avions une dette envers lui. Les jotuns sont impuissants face aux chitauris, nos pouvoirs sont trop similaires. Anthony nous a donc évité une guerre.

- Donc vous êtes venus régler votre dette, sans vouloir aider votre roi légitime, insista Thor.

Le visage de Byleist se crispa momentanément de rage, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. On reconnaissait là l'attitude détaché d'un vrai Prince. Et c'était ce qu'était Byleist.

- Loki n'est certainement pas notre roi légitime, cracha-t-il. Premièrement parce qu'il est le benjamin de notre fratrie et ensuite parce qu'il a assassiné Laufey, notre père et roi, pour prouver sa loyauté à un vieux borgne égocentrique !

- Je ne vous permets pas, cria Thor.

Byleist fronça définitivement les sourcils. Puis il planta ses yeux rougeoyants dans ceux de Tony pendant quelques secondes. L'ingénieur hocha la tête et Byleist disparut soudainement. Il réapparut sur le Bifrost, aux côtés de son armée, et après un dernier signe envers Tony, s'enfonça dans la lumière arc-en-ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparut, et son armée avec lui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tony qui fit une série de signes, immédiatement retransmis par JARVIS à leur attention.

- Monsieur vous fait savoir que Byleist à rempli sa dette et est donc parti.

- Quoi ? Comme ça ?

- Monsieur vous répond que vous avez été ingrats et odieux envers votre sauveur et que de plus, les chitauris sont partis.

Les Avengers durent se rendre à l'évidence. Tony avait raison sur tous les points. Ils avaient été très irrespectueux et les chitauris avaient battu en retraite. C'était une victoire, indéniablement.

En soupirant de soulagement, Steve contacta Fury pour qu'il les ramène au SHIELD. Après l'assentiment du colonel, les Avengers se permirent une pause et s'assirent donc à même le sol dans la rue, reprenant leur souffle après la bataille. Loki ressassait encore et encore les paroles de Byleist. Il aurait voulut pouvoir se réconcilier avec ce frère qu'il n'avait pas connu, et avec le reste de sa fratrie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Mais c'était impossible, et c'était de sa faute.

Mais par dessus tout, il souffrait de sa relation avec Tony. Enfin, relation était un bien grand mot. Ce simulacre de conversation qu'ils entretenaient parfois avec l'aide de JARVIS et les quelques gestes timides qu'ils avaient l''un envers l'autre ne représentait rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient avant. Mais encore une fois, tout était de la faute de Loki. Et ça le bouffait.

Les Avengers étaient eux aussi tous plongés dans leurs pensées et ce fut sans doute la raison qui fit que personne ne remarqua l'ombre qui s'étendait sur la ville. Quand ils l'aperçurent, il était trop tard. Les troupes de Thanos avaient lancé une nouvelle offensive, plus nombreuses que jamais.

La panique glaça le sang des Avengers, encore épuisés par la précédente vague de combattants. Avec un grognement, ils se levèrent à nouveau, prêts à en découdre. Le choc fut phénoménal. Les ennemis arrivaient par centaines de milliers, balayant tout sur leur passage, détruisant les immeubles qui s'effondraient en un fracas de fin du monde. Les derniers civils restant hurlaient de peur tandis que les assaillants leur ouvrait la gorge d'un coup d'épée.

Les Avengers furent immédiatement submergés. À un contre quinze, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Les blessures s'accumulaient sur leur corps et ils étaient affaiblis par l'absence de Clint, toujours entre la vie et la mort. De plus, Tony peinait à tenir le rythme et son armure semblait prête à rendre l'âme.

Ils perdaient la bataille, c'était inéluctable. Le premier, Bruce perdit conscience. Hulk lui pompait son énergie et bientôt, le docteur se retrouva allongé, nu, sur le béton. Puis une plaie plus importante que les autres s'ouvrit sur le flanc de Natasha et elle s'écroula, le sang s'écoulant à gros bouillon de l'horrible balafre qui barrait son estomac.

Les Avengers, reliés par une oreillette, entendirent tout, du grognement de Hulk au hurlement de Natasha, en passant par le gémissement de Bruce qui perdait conscience. Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux, incapables de s'arrêter de combattre s'ils voulaient survivre.

Lorsque Tony ne répondit plus également, Loki perdit le contrôle. Il en avait assez. Ses amis tombaient comme des mouches, il n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés. Il laissa la magie envahir ses veines, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis plusieurs années. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un vert si intense qu'il ternissait l'éclat de sa pupille noir charbon. Ses veines apparurent en relief, brillant d'un feu vert qui courait sous sa peau au rythme où pulsait sa magie.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les énergie de ses amis. Elles lui apparaissaient comme des lueurs colorées dans une immensité noire. Steve brillait d'un bleu profond, saphir, alors que Tony brillait d'un bleu pâle, semblable à celui de son réacteur. Il savait que la lueur bordeaux était Thor, tous les Ases en ayant une similaire. Natasha brûlait de rouge, Phil de gris et Bruce de violet, tandis que Clint luisait à peine d'or, affaiblit par ses blessures.

D'une injonction mentale, il les relia tous d'un filin mordoré, sa propre couleur. Puis il les téléporta jusqu'à lui, d'un seul coup. Il n'avait plus fait cela depuis plusieurs centaines d'années et il le sentait jusque dans sa chair.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, épuisé, les Avengers ainsi que Phil l'entouraient, ahuris. Bruce, Natasha et Clint étaient inconscients et Tony ne se portait guère mieux. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il referma les blessures de tout le monde, bien que les deux agents et le docteur restent inconscients pour finir de se remettre. Thor le fixa avec tout le sérieux du monde. Il savait ce qu'était en train de faire son frère et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Loki, pourquoi nous as-tu transportés ici, dit Phil en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, nous nous battions, et la ville a encore besoin de nous, continua Thor.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir pour sauver une poignée de bâtiments. La ville est perdue.

- Tu plaisantes, là ! Tu vas laisser New-York aux mains de Thanos ? S'écria Steve.

- Tu ne comprends pas Steve. Si nous partons maintenant, nous avons le temps d'évacuer les villes les plus proches et de préparer une défense sérieuse pour le monde. Qu'est la sauvegarde d'une ville contre celle d'une planète ?

Tous restèrent silencieux. Loki avait raison. Mais il était très dur pour eux de prendre ainsi la fuite. Il fallait néanmoins se résigner. New-York était perdue. Avec un soupir de soulagement à leur approbation, Loki les relia de nouveau avant de choisir une destination. Washington D.C. Voilà où ils devaient aller. Loki expira doucement, se concentrant sur son objectif. Puis il laissa sa magie se déployer autours d'eux comme un cocon. Et il les transporta.

Au moment où leurs corps commençaient à se dématérialiser, Loki sentit comme une déchirure dans l'univers, comme un accroc dans le pouvoir de l'Yggdrasil. Thanos. Loki écarquilla mentalement les yeux. Le Titan venait d'interférer dans son sort et en avait brouillé le continuum !

Loki grimaça. Maintenant, impossible de savoir où il allait atterrir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut saisit par la puanteur putride qui régnait sur l'air. Il se figea d'effroi. Autours de lui, les Avengers se remettaient doucement. Tony vint glissa sa main dans la sienne et Loki le contempla avec stupeur. L'ingénieur lui adressa un doux sourire. Il était un génie, non ? Même avec un cerveau malade. Alors il avait parfaitement compris où ils se trouvaient, et comment cela avait put arriver.

- Loki, souffla Thor. Où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes dans l'autre réalité, là où j'ai échoué il y a six mois.

- Mais, comment... ?

- Thanos. Il a brouillé mon sort à la dernière minute.

- Sait-il où nous sommes ? demanda Steve.

- Non. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus tirés d'affaire. Je ne sais pas comment nous renvoyer d'où nous venons.

Les Avengers offrirent un visage sérieux à Loki. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à survivre ensemble désormais. Tony serra plus fort la main de son amant avant de lui adresser un doux sourire.

- Ça ira Loki, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les mois sans parler.

Le dieu se figea en entendant les mots franchirent les lèvres de Tony. Il le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs. L'ingénieur éclata d'un rire frais qui fit sursauter tous ses amis.

Un sourire fleurit sur chacun des visages de la petite troupe. Leur ami était revenu, du moins en partie.

Ils étaient dans un monde en putréfaction, pourchassés par un fou qui détruisait leur monde. Bruce, Natasha et Clint étaient blessés. Tony parlait à peine, était couturé de cicatrices affreuses et avait perdu l'usage de son bras gauche. Loki était plein de remords qui le boufferaient sans doute toute sa vie.

Mais ils étaient surtout sept, et ils étaient ensemble. Ils allaient y arriver. Le visage fermé, les yeux fixés vers le lointain, ils se mirent à marcher vers leur avenir.

* * *

Voila donc la fin de "Sens of Revenge" ! Je suis très fière de ce projet, que je trouve plus abouti et plus mature que "Rédemption et Mensonges". J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié autant que moi, malgré ma difficulté à écrire des histoires un peu plus sérieuses et tristes.

La fin vous a-t-elle plut ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience en tous cas.

Je ferme le sondage qui était sur mon profil, le résultat final est donc _l'écriture d'une fanfiction IronFrost à longs chapitres !_

Un nouveau sondage est désormais présent, je vous invite à voter dès maintenant !

D'ici peu, vous aurez sans doutes un ou deux bonus de cette histoire, comme pour "Rédemption et Mensonges".

Je vous embrasse fort et vous retrouve bientôt pour la publication de ma nouvelle histoire !

_**Amako.**_


	10. Bonus 1 : Remerciements

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Coupez, vous êtes tous nuls ! hurla Amako en secouant la tête, faisant voltiger les mèches roses qui s'échappaient de son chignon blond.

Le plateau se figea à l'injonction de la Patronne-en-Chef. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ! Les acteurs se tournèrent vers elle, un sourcil haussé, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait de mal.

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'écria la jeune fille en s'approchant des deux acteurs principaux. Mettez-y du vôtre ! Je sais que vous ne voulez pas vous afficher mais bon dieu, c'est ce qu'on vous demande !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec des yeux suppliants mais Amako resta intraitable. C'était son film et il allait être réussit nom de dieu !

- Robert, pitié, arrêtes de bouger ton bras ! Tu es handicapé, crétin d'la lune ! Tom, tu t'en veux bon sang ! Les yeux de chien battu, tu sais faire ? Ben voilà !

Avec un rictus désolé, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Oui, la Chef était dure, mais il fallait avouer que son scénario déchirait quand même. Amako s'affala sur son fauteuil avec un soupir déchirant et fit un vague geste de la main pour signifier de recommencer la scène. Puis elle s'effondra, au bord des larmes, sur l'épaule de son scénariste.

- J'en peux plus Nat... Qui m'a refilé des crétins pareils ? Ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble et il faut dix minutes pour les convaincre de s'embrasser, gémit-elle.

- Il faut te plaindre à la directrice de casting, poulette. Moi je me contente de décider des répliques, hein.

Bien décidée à trouver un coupable et sans même se soucier de la trente-sixième prise de la scène du baiser (qui serait d'ailleurs finalement coupée au montage), Amako chercha sa directrice de casting. Elle finit par trouver la silhouette longiligne aux cheveux bruns mi-longs. Ah, elle allait pouvoir se plaindre.

- Etttttttttoileuhhh... C'est quoi ces acteurs de merde ?

- Je sais qu'ils sont chiants, mais t'as vus comme ils sont beaux ?

- ... J'avoue que sur ce coup-là, t'as assuré. Mais t'aurais put trouver un meilleur Clint, hein, celui-là fait pas pisser les vaches.

- Je me demande vraiment où tu trouves tes expressions.

- T'occupes. Il est où Jeremy ?

- Devines... il voulait venir, hein. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Chris.

- Chris... Evans ?

- Nannnn... l'Autre.

- Ah, l'Autre. Et ça fait combien de temps ?

- Trois heures.

- Okayyyyyy...

Avec un soupir désabusé, Amako quitta Ettoile pour retourner voir les coiffeuses et maquilleuses. Elle en avait bien besoin. Elle arriva dans sa loge et immédiatement, huit jeunes femmes clinquantes et caquetantes se précipitèrent autours d'elle pour s'occuper de ses cheveux et la remaquiller en babillant gaiement.

- Rohhhh qu'est-ce qu'il est beau Tom, s'extasia LaufeyJune.

- Nan, je préfère Robert, moi, renchérit Kapress.

- Moi je les aimes tous, bava Siphirith

Et blabla et blabla... Amako sourit de bien-être. Elle adorait être avec ces jeunes filles. Il y avait LaufeyJune, donc, ainsi que Kapress, Siphirith, Ana, Lona, CastielaMalfoy, Alena Robynelf et TheGodofMischief87. Toutes absolument géniales, gaies, gentilles, aimables, bref, des filles super.

Une fois que ses boucles roses furent parfaitement formées et que ses longs cheveux blonds furent coiffés, elle quitta sa loge pour se rendre près du plateau où se bousculait une kyrielle de gens différents et tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres. Avec un sourire extatique, elle se remémora leurs noms.

Il y avait Balenthina, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, Naivlys, fidèle et bavarde, venue spécialement du Québec, Katy, DowneyJr, Earfalas qui l'avait déjà suivie sur son premier film, Red, Maxinette, x-valren-x, Fee, Elorin, Mimi Baby Love, accompagnée de son fidèle Frodon, Beautiful Draco, Lily Elebore Michaels, dont elle adorait également les films, Cello-no-Tenshi, Sakki-sama, Ligeia 1987, aux réflexions pertinentes et Nympha-san.

Amako eut un sourire nostalgique. Il restait une prise à tourner et elle aurait terminé son film. Heureusement, une suite était prévue, elle retrouverait bientôt tous ses amis et ses partenaires.

Elle retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, adressa un immense sourire à Nat et reporta son regard sur Tom et Robert qui s'embrassaient langoureusement sur le plateau. Elle ne diffuserait pas cette scène. Elle resterait dans ses archives personnelles. Avec un sourire sadique, elle se mit à leur hurler des insultes pour qu'ils recommencent.

* * *

Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre soutient dans cette aventure, on se retrouve dans _"Home Network"_ ou dans _"Toujours plus loin"_, la suite de _"Sens of Revenge"_, ou peut-être même dans _"Fantômes du passé"_, _"Toi qui aime"_ ou _"Vengeance"_, la suite de _"Rédemption et Mensonges"_.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
